Alyson Winchester: Aly Sneaks Out
by WaywardDaughter18
Summary: 13 year old Aly goes out when she is supposed to be at home, and gets caught when the Winchesters come home early from a case. Same AU as The Adventures of Alyson Winchester. Contains spanking; If You Don't Like It, Don't Read.


****AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello Dear Readers! If this is your first time reading one of my fanfics, please check out my page for more stories with Alyson Winchester. The main story is called 'The Adventures of Alyson Winchester', and there is now a sequel called 'Winchester Interrupted: The Further Adventures of Alyson Winchester'. There are also several short stories about Aly at different ages.****

 ** **You know that excitement you get when you see that there's a new chapter published of your favorite fic? Writers feel that same happiness and excitement when they see that they've got reviews from readers. So please, think about leaving reviews and comments for your favorite fanfic writers, and appreciate what they do for you. They are taking time out of their busy lives to write and publish a fic for you to read, for free, out of their own love of the characters or the show/movie/book or just a love of writing. Give them some love back- it will encourage them. They deserve it, and they need it, and they will appreciate it.****

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

The sound of the crowd's exuberant whoops reverberated loudly around the walls of the gymnasium and when everyone began stomping their feet on the metal bleachers. The vibrations were so deep that I could feel it in my butt and in my chest. It was almost overwhelming.

I looked at Claire and shouted, "Is this normal?"

"When they get a point, _yes!"_ she grinned at me, "Look, Kelly, here he comes!" She leaned over and hit Kelly's arm, nodding at the tall blonde basketball player.

He passed close to us and then suddenly he turned, pointing right at Kelly and giving her a huge grin.

"Ohmi _gawd!"_ Claire squealed, hitting Kelly's arm again, "He is _totally_ into you!"

Kelly's smile lit up her face and she asked happily, "You think so?"

"Uh, _yeah!"_ Claire said, "I mean, he got us these seats!"

We were sitting in one of the first five rows of the bleachers, which were the coveted seats for the basketball games. Kelly and her crush, a baskeball player named Colin, had been having a slow, gentle flirtation for a couple of weeks now, and he had told her that he would be able to reserve seats for her for this game. It was an important game as it would determine whether or not the team would move on to the division championships. I wasn't into sports at all, but my friends had convinced me to come to the game.

Claire was always asking me to do stuff on the weekends and I usually had to tell her no. When Dad and my brothers were away on a case, I was under strict orders to stay home, so I always had to tell her no. She and Kelly had really harangued me this time, saying that the team needed everyone there for support, and that Kelly needed me for moral suport. We were thinking- and hoping- that Colin would ask her out after the game.

I felt my phone vibrating and I looked at the screen.

' _John Winchester calling'_ it said. Shit! Why was he calling in the middle of the afternoon? He normally didn't call until around dinner time or later.

I got up and ran out of the gymnasium as fast as I could, realizing that if Dad heard all the noise he'd know I wasn't at home. I answered the call after about the 5th ring- I couldn't let it go over to voice mail or Dad would scold me for not answering, and I wasn't very good at coming up with acceptable excuses on the spur of the moment.

"Hey Dad," I said.

"What's all that noise?" Dad asked.

I walked further down the hallway to the end so that I was as far away as possible from the gym.

"It's the t.v.," I lied, "How's it going?"

"It's going slowly. The people we've questioned aren't very forthcoming."

"What's up?" I asked, trying to not sound impatient.

"We took a break and I thought I'd call to see how you were feeling."

Dammit, that's right! I'd told him I had a headache yesterday and that I'd probably be taking it easy today.

"Uh, I'm okay today."

"No more headache?"

"Nope."

"That's good," he said. It sounded like he wanted to say something else.

"Well...talk to you later," I said quickly.

"One of us will call you tonight. You can stay up 'til 11."

"Yes sir. Thanks, Dad." I disconnected the call and let out a breath.

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

We were at Mama's Pizzeria- a well-known hang out spot for the school kids, and _the_ place to be after a game. The game had gone into overtime, our team had won the game, and then afterwards it had turned into an afterparty. So many people hung around talking that someone started playing music on the loudspeakers and people started dancing. It had seemed like we were there for hours. Kelly had finally reported that Colin had asked her to meet up with him at Mama's, and we had driven over in Claire's sister's car.

I walked back to our table and sat down between my friends.  
Kelly picked up my phone and handed it to me. "It's been ringing non-stop since you went to the bathroom."  
I touched the screen and looked at the call record. 

_1 missed call from John Winchester_ __

 _1 missed call from Dean Winchester_ __

 _1 missed call from John Winchester_

As I held the phone in my hand, it rang again. It was Dad. I hurriedly got up from the table, narrowly avoiding a collision with a server, and ran towards the back hallway of the restaurant.

"H-hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Young lady, where the hell are you?" Dad's voice growled at me.

"Uh, hi, Dad," I said.

"Don't you 'hi Dad' me. We just got in and surprise, surprise, you're not here!"

"Uh, I-"

"Alyson, report!" he barked sternly.

I gulped. That meant tell him everything, right now, no lies or excuses.

"I'm, uh, at Mama's Pizzeria."

I closed my eyes, waiting for the yelling to start.

"Uh-huh. And?" he said tightly.

He was going to make me say it all. "I, uh, my friend asked me to go out today...I, umm, was out for a while-"

"When I called you before, you weren't home, were you?"

"No sir." I felt myself blushing.

"Where were you?"

"My friends asked me to go to a basketball game at the high school. And then we went to get pizza," I replied quietly.

"I see," his voice was stern, "And you didn't have a headache yesterday either, did you?"

"Uh, no sir," I said quietly.

"Dean's coming to pick you up."

"Dad..." I said, but he had already hung up.

I sighed and walked back to my friends.

"I've gotta go," I told them regretfully, "My Dad just got home and I'm in a boatload of trouble now. My brother's coming to pick me up."

"Ooh, which one? The one with short hair? He is _such_ a hottie!" Claire said.

"Stop it!" I slapped her shoulder lightly, "I'll talk to you guys later. Maybe. If I don't get grounded into the next millennium."

"Okay, Aly, bye!" they called as I walked out.

I stood just inside the glass-enclosed entrance way, waiting. I saw the Impala pull up to the curb, and walked out. In the time it took me to walk around to the passenger side of the car, Dean had slid over to the middle of the front seat and when I opened the door and got in, he took my arm and yanked me down across his lap. His hand fell 5 times on my rear end.

"Ow, Dean, _ow, OW_ , what-" I yelped.

He let me up and glared at me. "Get buckled!" he growled.

I scooted over, wincing at the sting in my butt as it made contact with the leather seat.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked in his deep voice, "Sneaking out when we're gone? For Christ's sake, do you have any idea how dangerous and stupid that was? If something had happened to you, we would have no idea how to find you!"

He gave me a stern look. "Dad's royally pissed, and rightly so."

"I'm sorry," I said in a small voice.

"I'm not the one you need to be saying that to," he told me, "Not that I think it's going to matter one way or the other. Your ass is still gonna get blistered tonight."

"It- it's not fair!" I started.

"Oh, here we go," he said.

"You- you got to- all those times you snuck out as a teenager-"

"Yeah and how many of those times did I get caught and end up getting the belt? You remember me sneaking out, but you were in bed when I came home and you slept through everything! Dad would be waiting up for me, because the man _always_ knew somehow, and he'd whip my butt before sending me to bed. You don't remember any of _that,_ do you?" Dean glanced at me as he turned the wheel.

"No," I admitted.

"Well, if the hunt hadn't turned out to be a dud, you would have pulled it off. Seems the family was faking the haunting 'cause they wanted to be on one of those ghost hunting shows."

"Oh," I sighed.

"Dad's pissed because we wasted time and gas getting out there and then to come home and find the house empty, well, he just about blew a gasket" Dean gave his head a shake and glanced at me again. "This isn't helping your case about being allowed to stay home by yourself for longer periods, either."

"Fine, I screwed up, okay? Geez!"

"It's not just that, Aly-"

"Can you please save it? Dad's gonna lecture me all over again when I get home!" I snapped.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. When we went in the house, Dad came out of the kitchen. He was holding a glass in his hand and he put it down, folded his arms and glared at me.

"Young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked sternly.

I couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry Dad," I offered, "I made a mistake."

"A mistake? No, a mistake is something that happens accidentally. This was deliberate. You planned this. You lied to me earlier when I called you. You lied to me yesterday. You disobeyed a direct order and you put yourself in danger," his voice was deep with anger.

"I'm sorry," I felt nervous in the face of his displeasure, like I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Well, this can't happen again. I need to know that you're going to follow my orders if I'm going to leave you alone on the weekends, and this is showing me that I can't trust you."

"Yes you can-" I started to protest, but he interrupted me.

"No, I can't. I'm disappointed in you, young lady, and you're going to have to work hard to earn that trust back. Right now, you have to answer for disobeying me."

"I- I'm sorry," I repeated hesitantly, "I was just trying to fit in!"

"What?" Dad snapped, not used to being talked back to.

"Basketball is like the holy grail of sports in this town. How would it have looked if I was the only one who didn't go?" I explained, wanting him to understand.

"'Fitting in' is not important, young lady, but being safe is!"

"Yes, but fitting in is a way of not drawing attention to myself!" I exclaimed, "And you're always talking about how we have to stay under the radar!"

"You snuck out, Alyson. You disobeyed a direct order. That is more important than any issues about fitting in or garnering attention," he looked down at my clothes, raising his eyebrow, "And I think that your outfit probably drew plenty of attention," he said dryly, "Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to wear mini-skirts? That's _another_ rule broken, young lady!"

"It's not _that_ short!" I protested.

"Alyson! I _told_ you _no._ Stop making excuses for everything! They aren't going to get you out of any of the trouble you're in."

I sighed with annoyance and stopped myself before I rolled my eyes. "You're too old-fashioned!"

"I don't care what you think, young lady, I'm your father. I told you no mini-skirts and you disobeyed me," he pointed down the hallway, "Go to your room. I'll be in shortly."

"Yes sir," I said quietly. I didn't feel like I could fight him on this any more.

As I made my way down the hall, the bathroom door opened and Sam came out, his hair damp from the shower. I hugged him, hoping for some comfort.

"Hey, Sammy!" I said happily.

He hugged me briefly and let go. I looked up at him. "What's wrong? Are you mad at me too?"

He looked down at me. "You scared us, Aly. What you did was irresponsible and thoughtless."

"I'm sorry!" I said pleadingly.

"Room, Alyson!" Dad called.

I changed into flannel pajamas in my room, folding the miniskirt and putting it on the dresser to give back to Claire. At least the flannel would provide a layer of protection if my pajama pants stayed up. I knew, though, that I was in for a bare- bottom spanking because of my long list of offenses. Dad took all this- following the rules, obeying his orders, being safe- very seriously, and he especially despised lying. A couple of years ago I had gone through a phase where I lied a lot. In order to break me of the habit, Dad had instituted the rule that any time I lied, I'd get a spanking on the bare with the hairbrush. Normally, I'd get a couple of swats with it at the end of a spanking for a variety of larger infractions, but with lying, I got the same number of swats as my age. And it was effective- I stopped lying shortly after the rule was put into practice, and the hairbrush rarely ever came back into play.

I realized that if Dad was going to go by that rule, that I was going to get 13 swats with the hairbrush tonight. I chewed on my lip as I wondered if there was anything I could say in my defense to talk Dad down from the blistering he was definitely going to give me.

There was a knock on the door, and I called, "Come in."

The door opened and Dad came in, closing it quietly behind him. My mouth went dry as I saw that he was holding that stupid hairbrush in his hand. It was old and heavy and the only thing it was used for was for spanking Winchester butts. I wished there was a way to get rid of it. I hated that thing.

"What's the punishment for lying?" he asked, walking towards me.

I blushed. "The hairbrush," I said, feeling a nervous pang in my stomach, "But Dad-"

"No, there is no 'but Dad'. You earned every bit of this punishment fair and square. Now come here," he sat down on the edge of the bed and put the hairbrush next to him.

"Please, Dad- can't we just-"

"Just what?" He raised his eyebrows as he looked at me.

"Talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about. You aren't going to convince me to lessen your punishment. You disobeyed a direct order and broke rules, you left the house, put yourself in danger, and you lied to me. All the talking in the world isn't going to change any of what you did. Get over here. Now," he pointed to the floor next to his right side.

I left my spot in front of to the bureau and laid myself down across his lap. The swats started falling, hard and fast, and I felt tears gathering in my eyes. I didn't know if it was because he was really strong, because his hands had calluses, or just because he was Dad, but his spankings always got me crying almost right away. Tonight was no exception.

I wrapped my arm around his calf, gripping the rough denim of his jeans in my hand. There was no point in struggling or fighting, I'd be there over his knees until he felt that I'd been punished enough. After he had thoroughly warmed my butt, he pulled on the waistband of my pajamas.  
"Lift," he said, patting the side of my thigh. I raised my hips and he pulled my pajama bottoms down, then my underpants. He settled me back on his lap, pulling me closer to his side and wrapping his arm over me.

"Please, Daddy, I'm sorry!" My breath hitched in my chest. "I won't do it again, I promise!"  
"I'm glad to hear it," he said, and started to spank my bare bottom. I shrieked as his hand came down, re-igniting the stinging which had just started to fade the tiniest bit.

After his hand had spanked every inch of my bottom, from the tops of my cheeks to where they met thigh, he paused again, and I felt him reach over on the bed. I had stopped pleading by that point and moved on to openly crying.

A second later I felt the hard wood of the hairbrush crack against my hot rear end, and I wailed as he brought it down again and again. I tried to count the swats, but it hurt too much for me to be able concentrate on anything except the pain. My bottom felt like it was glowing when he was done. He righted my clothing as I laid there sobbing, and then he helped me to sit up on his lap.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" I sobbed, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Next time you disobey a direct order, my belt is coming off, just like it did when your brothers became teenagers," he said gruffly, "You understand?"

"Yes sir."

He tilted my head up so I was looking into his eyes. "And No. More. Lying."

"No sir." I sniffled. I put my arms around him, and he hugged me and stroked my hair.

"I want you to be safe," he said, "I need to know that you're going to be responsible and do what you're supposed to when I'm not here. I—I can't lose you, Alyson."

"You won't, Dad," I snuggled into his chest, smelling the familiar wood smoke smell that always seemed to permeate his clothes. They hadn't even been camping on this hunt, and yet he still smelled like he'd been sitting by a campfire for hours. I didn't mind it, though, it was a Dad smell- a comforting smell. And, it meant that he was home for now.


End file.
